Lovers of Blood and War
by BittenGamer
Summary: Tamora Blackwood, a young 25-year-old human, has moved into the Skyline Apartments. A life full of woe and emptiness has led her to seek a new home in a darker corner of the globe. As she beings to settle in, her life is changed by a handsome, mysterious figure: Nines Rodriguez. Curious, of this man and his life, Tamora's heart takes her down into a world of Love, War, and Blood.


I'm BAAAACK! I know, it's been nearly 3 years now (more like 2) since I've published anything but, I'm back. Life happened to me and I'm back up to top speed in writing again. So, for something special, I'll be writing a new storyline that I don't even see on here: Vampire: The Masquerade Bloodlines. It will be placed in the Santa Monica/ Hollywood/ Chinatown/ Downtown locations like the game, but instead of becoming a Fledgling like your main character does, it'll be taking place in a universe where that either hasn't happened yet or won't at all. Some locations will not always be canon as well (AKA the Skyline apartments) for the sake of making the story flow easier. This is a romance Fanfiction with Tamora Blackwood (The main character) x Armando "Nines" Rodriguez. I will keep most of his past story as canon to the game as possible, but certain bits of his personality will be altered for the sake of it being an interesting duo love story. Sit back, relax, and enjoy! **WARNING WILL CONTAIN MATURE LANGUAGE AND/OR SEXUAL BASED THEMES!**

[Tamora's POV]

The smell of mildew on unkempt stone tile with old aged wall paint filled me with a sense of freedom that felt like untying an animal to only stick them in a large, metal cage. It wasn't an ideal situation to be in, but it was better than what I had before. The Skyline Apartments were beautiful in some darker sense, but if you looked past the fake stone flooring, cheaply designed rugs, and weirdly outdated furniture it could be called some sort of home. A haven. My home.

Carrying up my last box full of better memories captured as photographs, I blew some strands of my chestnut colored hair out of my face. I knew I should have cut my hair shorter. No matter what insane bullshit my mother did to me or said, she was never off about haircuts or hygiene.

"Keep it short and clean; it's one less thing to work on in your hard life" she always reminded me when I felt like making an argument. I guess parents, even clinically insane, can still hold some truth and knowledge in their broken words and thoughts. Trudging towards apartment #4 on the third level, I gripped my box tighter and ignored the hairs that refused to stop tickling my face. As I reached the entrance to my new apartment, I heard my neighbor open their door. Grateful for the chance of some help in opening my door, I came up with the best 'help-me' smile I could. However, when they stepped out and met my gaze, I felt a jolt go through me faster than I could ignore.

His face was so tired. So, so tired. His greyish, almost corpse like skin looked rugged but fitting for his rectangular shaped face. His well kempt goatee shaped around his semi-full lips (semi being the bottom) perfectly that didn't scream creep. It nearly gave an expression of age. His sharp nose fitted perfectly down his face and between those eyes that electrified me. They weren't human; No human could have such icy blue eyes like those. Gritting his teeth as he tugged at his door to close, he looked over at my sad attempt to not seem obvious in studying him. A bit taken aback by me as well, he blinked a few times and finally got his door to close and lock. Clearly my throat, I looked around and tried to reorganize my thoughts. Right: smile, look pitiful, get help, success!

Not even noticing my immediate facial expression change from surprise to fake pleas of help, he continued to stare at me. He almost seemed to look at me like a lion to a lamb: Hungry. Relaxing his jaw and sighing, he looked at the box I now realized I was struggled to keep a hold of.

"Welcome, neighbor. Need any help?" he deep voice whispered. He sounded rich and delicious. Like something any normal man would sell his soul to have. Losing my voice, I opened my mouth to speak and tried to squeak a yes. However, the dryness of my throat made sure to stop that and only embarrass me further. Saving myself from turning completely red as my cheeks began to flush pink, I simply closed my mouth and nodded. Smirking at my expression, he walked over and took my box like it weighed nothing. The way one side of his lip pulled up made my heart flutter. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_ I thought to myself as I scrambled to unlock my door. Feeling his icy stares in the back of my skull, I shakily pushed open the door to my domain of boxes and mess. Chuckling behind me, He carried my box to my rickety table and placed it down gently.

"Still unpacking I see?" He suggested, motioning his hands to my boxed kingdom. Laughing off my nervous embarrassment, I nodded again and finally spoke.

"Yeah, it's uuuuuhhhh… 'A working progress'" I answered, air quoting the last bit. Sucking in a deep breath of air into his nose, his pupils dilate. Breathing out, his chest let out a slight deep growl that took me aback. Again, huger flashed in his eyes. Closing his eyes, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, heading towards the door. Confused by his 180 degree change in expression, I took a few steps towards him.

"DON'T!" he demanded, snapping his head at me. Baring his teeth, I could tell something was off about him. I frowned and folded my arms.

"I guess, I should say thanks to my friendly neighbor..?" I began, waiting for name.

"Nines," he gave with an irritated tone. "And don't remember it."

"Huh?" I scoffed, confused and slightly irked. How can this guy go from friendly to a bit of a prick so quickly? "Why's that?"

"Trust me," he warned walking out of my apartment and door the hall. Ignoring that nagging voice in my head to listen and go on with my life, I sped walked to my door and watched him walked to the elevator. "It's better we both forget this little event."

When the door closed, and pulled him down to the first level or wherever he was going, I knew I had to make a decision: Finish unpacking and take his advice or learn more from this interesting man. Both my heart and mind at war with making a decision, I knew which would win. Closing my door, and placing my back against it, I slid down. My mind always taught me to stay away from trouble. However, it was at this moment were I knew one thing my mind couldn't, but heart did:

Trouble was already invited in when Nines enter my home and life.


End file.
